High quality image generation is of great interest for a vast area of applications. In particular, in the medical field where the health of patient can depend thereon, the best possible image generation is necessary, for example as a basis for surgery on the patient.
Usually, medical images are generated either pre-operatively or intra-operatively. Also a registration of images is known, for example the registration of an anatomical image with a functional image, i.e., an image that visualizes body activity. Such registered images can for example help in tumor surgeries to decide which body tissue is to be cut out. Images that are as up-to-date and of as high quality as possible are desirable because in this way it can be avoided to damage healthy tissue or not to remove deceased tissue.
The generation of high quality images poses high demands on detector data for image generation and on an evaluation system that must process these data. This is particularly true for processing of detector data with movable detectors which may for example be hand-held.
Consequently there is a need for an enhanced collection and evaluation of detector data and an enhanced image generation.